Serial Game Killer
by KeepYourHeartBroken
Summary: A serial killer on the loose in New York and the motive is unclear, can Mac and the team find the killer before the next kill? Cameos from the team, based in season seven.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Serial Game Killer

Pairing: Mac Taylor & Maddie Carson

Rating: T

A/N: This is a crossover with a video game. Own nothing apart from the female character...

Summary: A serial killer on the loose in New York and the motive is unclear, can Mac and the team find the killer before the next kill?

Chapter One

Manhattan had a serial killer on the loose and had been killing for the past two weeks and there seemed to be no end in sight, until the team went to their latest crime scene, it had all the traits of their previous crime scenes and Mac had no idea who they were dealing with, it was something that Mac didn't like one bit and now as he looked over the case file of the latest victim, he wondered what kind of sick bastard could kill like this, it was bad enough that Sinclair was on his ass about the serial killer and Mac knew that they needed to find this asshole before it was too late, as always there was not much in the way of trace.

Mac headed home to his apartment, not knowing what twist the case would take next, he went inside his place where his girlfriend of three years lived as she'd moved in the year earlier and knew that his girlfriend loved playing games and there was a certain game that she loved which happened to be Grand Theft Auto 5 and she had a pretty high rank on the game and as she was playing it when Mac noticed her playiing, he had no idea that the serial killer was someone who played the same game as his girlfriend Maddie and she'd been playing this game since she first bought it when it came out a few months earlier and she loved the high speed chases and owning fast cars that she had in her garage.

Mac watched as Maddie played the game and she had got her own private crew who she was the boss of and she knew just how much fun she had in the game, she noticed how distant Mac was on this night and she wondered if she should ask him outright about what was wrong but she didn't know what his answer would be if she were to ask him about what was on his mind, she allowed him to be close as he watched her play the game and he watched as she recieved a message from a player, as Mac saw the message and it was quite nasty.

Maddie ignored the message as she went back to playing the game, when another message appeared, stating that she was next in line to be harmed, it scared her, even Mac noticed how threatening it was and she didn't know what to do next, neither did Mac and he just wrapped both arms around her while holding her close to him, knowing that she needed him to protect her from the attacker who was now gonna hunt Maddie down and kill her.

Mac took the name of the message ID down on paper, hopeful that it could be traced, before Mac loses the love of his life and he would never forgive himself if something happened to Maddie and he loved her so much and knew how she meant to him, she was his girl and always would be, it was part of the promise that she made him when they started seeing each other and it evolved into so much more and Mac was glad he had met her and fallen in love with her, she was everything to him and so much more.

Not knowing when the killer would strike next and Mac was worried about Maddie and knew that he didn't want to lose Maddie as he would not be able to forgive himself if he lost her, he loved her so much and trusted her, he needed her more than anything and this was something that he knew scared her and even him too, he had to find this asshole once and for all.

Mac sent the info to Adam and see what he could find out, but Mac hadn't mentioned where he got the information from as he had kept his three year relationship with Maddie a secret as he wanted to have a private life outside the lab and so far he had kept his life with Maddie a closely guarded secret and knew that he had to find the killer before Maddie gets hurt, he advises Maddie to write the messages on paper as proof of the threats and Maddie agrees to do that for him, he gives her a soft loving kiss on her forehead.

Maddie put Grand Theft Auto 5 on as she kept note of the messages that the killer sent her and she would let him see them later after shift and she kept note and she was sent a rather nasty message and this was one aimed at Mac and as Maddie wrote it down and showed it to Mac, it sickened him and he noticed how much this message effected her and he wrapped both arms around her and held her close, he knew that she needed him to keep her safe.

What happens next?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Even with a serial killer on the loose, Mac was concerned about Maddie as he knew that their killer used the username _"MychoGaming"_, even as Mac took the day off to be with Maddie so he knew that she needed himm to be there for her, it didn't exactly help matters when Maddie chucked up blood amongst the puke, she didn't know what was wrong with her, this worried Mac as he tried to help her, before she passed out, Mac was worried about her and just hoped that she was gonna be ok, he needed her to be ok, he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life.

Mac was scared about his girlfriend and he called his doctor to come and check her over, but there was to be a shock in store when the doctor tells Mac that Maddie is pregnant, which flicks on a switch that they had some fun a couple months earlier and now they were gonna have their first child together, Maddie was scared of being pregnant and thought that she might not be a good mom.

Mac found Maddie in their bedroom, on their bed and he tells her what the doctor said and Maddie was just shocked when he told her that she was eight weeks pregnant, she sniffled and Mac instantly knew that she was scared of being pregnant and he just wrapped both arms around her in comfort as she was coming to terms with being pregnant and she felt scared that he was not gonna be a part of her life anymore and she admitted this to him and he tells her that he will never leave her and explains that she is the love of his life and always would be, no matter what.

As Maddie realised that he wanted the baby with her, she looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious about their baby and she knew that he wanted her to keep the baby, she was scared of something going wrong either with her or their unborn baby, Mac made a promise to her there and then that he would stand by her and help her raise their baby together as a family and it was those words that made her know that this was something that he'd wanted and hoped that she would agree to have his baby and make that dream come true.

Maddie stayed close to Mac as she thought over what was the right thing to do in regards to their unborn baby, Maddie was so frightened of what to expect if she decides to keep the baby, her mind was all over the place and Mac knew this too and he was gonna be by her side the whole way, he loved her so much and just hoped that she would decide to have the baby, she had no idea what to expect from this or how Mac would be like towards her if she did keep his unborn baby, she still had to make up her mind on this and could only hope that she makes the right one for the sake of her relationship with Mac.

Even as Mac hoped that Maddie would keep his unborn baby and allow him to become a father and as he wondered if it would come true, he was worried that she would not want the baby but the rest of him hoped that she would have the baby and he felt nervous not knowing her final decision on the baby, Mac was scared of what she would tell him in regards to their unborn baby, Mac stayed close to Maddie as he kept both arms around her as he kissed her neck softly, he loved her so much.

Maddie told him that she needed time to think about it and Mac nodded in reply as he knew that she would think the choice over in her mind and inform him of what the decision is within regards to their unborn baby, Maddie knew how much this meant to him and as she thought over her choice about the baby and later that night as they were in bed, Mac had his arm against her tummy as she slept, he felt close to his unborn baby, he hoped that she would keep his baby, as she was asleep on her side of their bed, he watched her sleep and softly smiled knowing how much she meant to him, his hand remained on her tummy as he wanted her to keep their baby.

As the team worked the case, Mac thought about his baby and Maddie just hoping that she would make the right choice and tell him what it is, he loves her so much and he was worried about her and the baby, he got back after shift to find Maddie in the bath, relaxing and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, she then told him that she has made her decision in regards to their unborn bay andhe nodded, before slipping out of the room without showing his emotions to her in case it was bad news about their unborn baby.

Maddie could tell that he hid his emotions, she got up outta the bath and put on her red onesie and went into their bedroom and found him over by the window and she sighed then she blew dried her blonde hair and then she went over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder but he didn't react to her touch and then Maddie tells him that her decison should be perfect, when he turned to look into her blue eyes, then asked the question, scared of the answer, when Maddie takes his hand and places it on her tummy and then tells him that she is keeping his baby, as Mac heard those words, he asked if she meant it and she nodded in reply that she was serious about having his baby.

Mac just embraced Maddie lovingly in his arms as he let his emotions show and he was so glad that she was gonna have this baby with him and he kissed her lovingly, as he kept both arms around her waist as she nestled in close to him, she loved him and always would, he just hoped that his team would have the case solved before Maddie has the baby in seven months time, she hadn't been playing the game for a couple days as she had her mind on the baby problem and now she had agreed to have his baby, he then let her be close, she always stayed close to him when they were in bed together in the comfort of each other and their everlasting love for one another.

Will Mac and his team ever find the killer before it's too late?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Even as the team tried to get a ID on the perp but they were not having much luck, while Mac was worried about the effect it was having on his pregnant girlfriend Maddie, she'd been chucking up in the mornings now and she would return to bed for some sleep, Mac knew that she was scared, he was too and admitted this to her, she nodded as they cuddled together, Mac knew that she needed him more than ever, even later as she decided to play one session of Grand Theft Auto 5, to see if there would be anymore messages and he was so worried about both her and their unborn baby, he was hopeful that his team would find the sick son of a bitch.

Mac was hoping that he and the team would solve this case before another kill, but that was not the case to be, as another victim had been murdered in the same manner as the previous two, this scared Maddie when she heard about another killing and she was also worried about her unborn baby too, when Mac got back later that evening to find Maddie curled up on their bed having a nap, he just wanted this killer caught before Maddie gets hurt, she was so scared and she even shivered at night due to the fears that she was on the hitlist too.

As the team tried to get a name on the perp but so far it was hard, Mac remained at his apartment with Maddie as he looked after her, this case was really doing a number on her and she was scared of being on her own, even when she played the game once more and was sent another vile message, which she wrote down and gave it straight to Mac, this was stating she was the next victim to face the same fate, Maddie had to be sick and Mac rushed to her side, gently holding her blonde hair while she threw up, Mac remained by her side and this was evil and the killer had to be stopped before he harmed Maddie and their unborn baby.

Maddie was having trouble sleeping as was Mac, while the killer was still out there hunting for Maddie, she stayed close to Mac, she really needed him more than ever, he knew this and was gonna be by her side the whole way, it was one of the promises that he made to her, she knew that he meant it even more now than ever before.

While the team tried to hunt down the serial killer but this latest killing was a little sloppy, he left a fraction of DNA behind but there was no match in AFIS to this perp and that really pisssed Mac off, he was so annoyed that he went to calm down without upsetting Maddie more than she already was by now and he worried about her so much and their unborn baby, Mac wanted this perp caught soon and before Maddie would get hurt herself, Mac didn't want to take that risk with the love of his life, he needed her and their unborn baby more than anything.

Despite not knowing where the perp would go next, the team were unaware that their boss knew but had no idea how he knew, that the lives of his girlfriend and unborn baby depended on him, more now than ever before and as Maddie was leaving the hospital after a check up on her baby, the killer struck and savagely attacked Maddie and left her for dead, he made sure to stab her six times in the chest and shoulders, he knew that she was dead, but she was playing dead as a passerby found ehr and called the NYPD, Mac was shocked when he heard that Maddie had been savagely attacked by the serial killer and he had to see her, he quickly grabbed his keys and left the lab to go over to Trinity General to see his girlfriend, once he explained to the doctor and he went to be by her side and he held her hand inside his own, he let his own tears fall as he kept a bedside vigil with her, when the doctor informs Mac that the baby survived, Mac nodded in reply.

Knowing that his unborn baby survived meant some comfort to Mac, but what he needed was Maddie to wake up and let him know that she was gonna be ok, Mac softly sniffled as he felt his heart break at the thought of losing her, she had been brutally attacked and was now fighting for her life, Mac needed her to pull through, his heart ached for her so much and he needed her to pull through this for him and their unborn baby, he really needed her to survive and tell what happened to her, he loved her so much and it also made him realise that he wanted to make their relationship more official, he wanted her to be his wife, he loved her so much and knew that she made him so happy since they first got together three years earlier and he wanted to make their life together permanent.

After about three weeks later, Maddie was slowly coming around from her attack and Mac had fallen asleep while holding her hand inside his own, she gripped his hand softly which woke Mac and he softly placed a kiss on her forehead, while his other hand rested on her stomach, he loved her so much and even more now than ever before, he knew that she was special to him and as she was expecting his baby, he was lucky to have her in his life and always would do what he could to make her happy and also loved too.

Despite his team working all the hours to catch the perp, they then got a breakthrough with the trace from Maddie which pinged a hit in IBIS to a former gun and they called Flack and he agreed to get the asshole into PD for questioning, Mac knew that his team would do the interview as he stayed with Maddie knowing that he was where he needed to be, by her side and be the first thing she sees when she opens her blue eyes.

While the perp was being grilled by the team, he finally admitted why and hearing the reason made the team feel sick with disgust and as Mac got a message about why the perp did it, even he felt sick too, when Maddie softly winced, before she finally woke up and saw Mac by her side, he softly smiled before leaning in for a long-awaited kiss with her, he was so glad that she had woken up and he told her that he loved her, when she said the same back to him, he smiled softly knowing that she was awake after three weeks and he told her that their baby survived, she was glad that their baby was safe and he told her just how badly injured she was and she nodded, she was glad to still be alive after what the perp did to her, she had to fightt o survive for her unborn baby and Mac, they were the reasons she survived and and she truly loved Mac which made ehr realise that she wanted to be his for the rest of her life and she had no idea that Mac wanted to marry her, she wondered if they would tie the knot sometime.

Mac stayed close, knowing that her safety came first to him and also their unborn baby, Mac was so excited about being a dad, he just hoped that he was gonna be a good dad to his baby, Maddie knew his fears about being a dad and she was gonna know just how good he was gonna be with their baby, she loved them both so much with all her heart, she had a reason, well two and that was her unborn baby and her boyfriend Mac Taylor.

Maddie wondered when she would be allowed home and to the comfort of her bed with Mac, she disliked hospitals, even Mac knew this as Maddie had told him this and he felt the same about them too, after another few days Maddie was finally allowed home and it felt good to be home after so long in hospital, she was glad that it meant that she could be clloser to Mac as they would be back in the same bed again, which meant a lot to Mac and also to Maddie as well, both were excited about being in bed together once more and it was this night that Mac asked Maddie to marry him and she agreed to be his wife, Mac kissed her to celebrate their engagement, he loved her so much and now she had agreed to be his wife, this made his life more solid with her by his side, he knew that she would always be by his side, it was her promise to him.

Will Mac ever reveal his secret to the team or how much longer can he hide it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mac was so excited about his upcoming wedding to Maddie and he'd decided to keep it hush hush for a little longer, he wanted to keep his private life seperate from the team, and for the past three years managed to do that, now as he focused on his fiancée Maddie and as they were deciding on what type of wedding they wanted, Maddie suggested that it should be romantic and private, to which Mac agreed and knew that he wanted their special day to be perfect and it was gonna be a dream come true for both of them together.

As Maddie decided on a dress for their wedding, she knew that she would be showing signs of a baby bump within the next couple months and she wanted to find the perfect dress for her wedding to Mac and knew that it had to be perfect, she was so nervous about this and Mac knew she was and he was gonna make it a day they would remember for the rest of their lives together, Mac loved Maddie so much and he had the sparkle back in his eyes after he lost Claire on 9/11 and he knew that she'd been the one who brought Maddie to him, Mac had known this and was so happy to have a second chance at love, even the chance to be a father to his unborn baby with Maddie too.

Keeping their whole relationship a secret was something Mac loved and it was rather special to him and even for Maddie too, she was special to him in so many ways, she couldn't wait to be his wife and even she was lucky enough to be carrying his baby too, Mac was glad that soon he would be a dad and was excited but a little nervous at the same time, this was a natural to be nervous and Maddie was so scared that she might not be a good mom to their baby, she told this to Mac, who knew how scared she was and also understood as he felt the same way too, he knew that in time he might reveal his secret but he was quite happy with keeping it quiet like he had for the past three years, he was lucky to have Maddie in his life and he had no regrets about being involved with her.

After the case was finally solved, bringing a sense of gladness that it was over with and the perp in prison for murders and attempted murder, Mac was just glad to focus on his wedding to Maddie as they wanted to have a Winter-themed wedding as they wanted their wedding to be special and romantic for them both and Mac was gonna make sure that it would be a day to remember for the both of them.

As it was getting closer to their wedding, Mac was getting excited that he was gonna be Maddie's husband and he was so happy that he was gonna be a married man again, to the love of his life and this was something he never thought he would ever have again until he met Maddie and they started seeing each other and fell in love with each other and as they got to know each other and were living together, Mac knew just how lucky he really was to have Maddie in his life, he loved her so much and always would for the rest of his life.

The team had noticed that Mac was taking time off and leaving early from shifts too, they were unaware of what was going on, they hoped that he would tell them what was going on, but Mac had kept quiet about his life with Maddie and he had booked six weeks off for his wedding/honeymoon as they were gonna spend it somewhere special, Mac had kept this as a surprise for her as he wanted to make it special and just for them.

As Mac took the time off to get married, he noticed that was starting to snow and this made their day more special and even when Mac saw her dress, which he found to be gorgeous and her little baby bump was showing off as Mac placed his hand on her growing baby bump, he was excited about the next chapter he has now with wife Maddie, she and their unborn baby meant the world to him and now he could have the chance to be a dad and embrace it with both hands.

Maddie had also taken his last name too, she was a Taylor and was so happy to be one and she loved her husband Mac so much, she knew that he was the one for her and always would be, she was everything to Mac and also that she was carrying his baby meant so much to him and even as they entered this new chapter in their lives, it showed Mac just how lucky he truly was to have Maddie as a part of it and how she could make him smile and laugh, it made him come outta his shell more and be his old self again, he was glad that Maddie had been able to bring out this side of him that had been hidden for so long.

What happens next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Even as they were now married, Maddie was so happy that she was married to Mac and also that they were expecting their first baby and as Maddie's baby bump grew, Mac couldn't keep his hands off her baby bump which made Maddie smile knowing that he was so excited about their first baby together, even as Mac placed his hand on her growing bbay bump, he felt a nudge from their unborn baby, this made him smile so much and he kissed Maddie lovingly.

Mac had never thought he would be this happy again after 9/11 but Maddie had changed his life for the better, she had married him and was carrying his baby too, he then realised just how lucky he was to have Maddie in his life and he couldn't help but wonder if Claire had been the one to bring Maddie to him, Mac hoped so on this but now he was focused on her and their baby who they had no idea if it was a boy or a girl, Mac was happy with his life now with Maddie and even as that scary case had been solved, it made Mac realise just how lucky he was that Maddie was still with him.

As they were happy together and knew that in a few months they would have their baby and would be a proper family and Mac was so excited that soon he would be a father and knew just how lucky he was to have this chance to finally be a dad to his baby with Maddie, she was feeling more movement with their baby and she had admitted to Mac that she was scared and he held her to him and told her that he was always gonna be there for her, Maddie knew he meant it, just by looking into his eyes and seeing how much she and their unborn baby meant to him.

Maddie loved being close to Mac and she loved him so much and always would for the rest of her life, she loved their life together and also that she was his little secret along with their unborn baby, Mac wrapped both arms around her, then he placed a soft kiss on her neck as he was being loving towards his wife, he was so happy to be with her and he felt butterflies whenever he saw her after work and feeling his unborn baby move around, he was so excited, he thought that he'd lost out on the chance to be a dad, but now he was getting the chance to be a father and he was gonna embrace it with both hands.

Mac knew that his team were worried about him as he took days off and left early, they had no idea why but just hoped that he would tell them when he was ready to, but he didn't wanna tell them that he had met someone and was happily married along with the fact that Maddie was pregnant with their first baby together, Mac knew that he was damn lucky to have Maddie in his life along with their unborn baby.

As the months passed, Maddie had felt more movement with her unborn baby, she felt a twinge as she was only eight and a half months pregnant, when she doubled over in pain, Mac heard her cry out in pain, he quickly went to her side and got her into a comfy position when she then felt her water break and Mac knew what was to come, he grabbed her hospital bag and the newborn baby clothes for their unborn baby, as Mac was excited about the birth of his first child with Maddie, she knew he was excited about their baby, she was too and knew that she was doing the right thing, once they got to hospital and checked in, Maddie's doctor arrived and checked her over and told her that it wouldn't be too long until she would be pushing to have her first baby.

Maddie was still a little scared and Mac kept hold of her hand inside his as a form of comfort, he was where he needed to be and that was with his wife, by her bedside and his other hand was resting on her tummy as he stayed close to the love of his life, Mac fully loved her and he knew that she was so special to him and also that she was carrying his baby, they had known what they were having since the 20 week scan and Mac was so excited to meet his baby for the first time and Mac knew that he was very lucky to have the chance with Maddie.

Sometime later, it was time for Baby Taylor to arrive into the world, Maddie was still a little nervous but once she felt the urge to push, Mac kept hold of her hand as he encouraged her to push and as she did, she rested for a few minutes before pushing again and the crown of the baby's head was showing and then their baby cried loudly as Mac kissed Maddie happy that they now had their newborn daughter.

Mac was so happy that he and Maddie now had their baby daughter, Mac was the first to hold her, he welled up with emotions as he held his newborn daughter in his arms for the first time and he looked to Maddie with a soft loving smile and she smiled back as she saw their daughter and she knew that she was perfect, just like her daddy, as they were together in their private room, Maddie was now holding their daughter, who they had agreed to name, Kyra Rebecca Taylor and Mac instantly loved his daughter and he was glad that he met Maddie and had the perfect life with her and now they had their daughter together.

Few days later, Maddie and baby Kyra were allowed home and Mac was so glad to have them home and he had done up the nursery for their daughter, he showed them the room and Maddie loved it so much and she put Kyra into her crib so she could settle into her new home and Mac snaked both arms around his wife as they watched Kyra settle, he loved them so much and always would for the rest of his life, he made that promise to Maddie and she knew that he meant every single word of it.

Will Mac ever reveal his secret to the team?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Being home with his wife and baby daughter, Mac knew just how lucky he really was to have a family of his own with the woman he loved so much and even their love for each other was a feeling that Mac thought he would never get to have again and now he had Maddie and their baby daughter Kyra, it dawned on Mac that it was heaven on a bun for himm and he was gonna embrace every second with his family each and every day for the rest of his life, Mac loved Maddie so much, he knew that she was the only one for him and he would always protect her and their baby daughter Kyra.

Mac had went back to work a couple of weeks later, he was a little nervous about being away from his daughter and Maddie, he knew that he would see them both after shift at the lab, it was everything that Mac looked forward to, he loved being a dad to his little girl, he instantly loved her from the second she was born, Mac knew that his life was complete, he was now a dad to his little girl and he would always protect her and Maddie, he had to.

Despite Mac keeping his new-found happiness with Maddie a closely guarded secret from his team, he didn't wanna tell them that he had gotten married and was also a dad now too as he wanted to keep it secret for a while longer and knew that Maddie agreed with him, even as they had discussed it the night before, Maddie was glad to be in his life and also to give him the chance to be a dad to baby Kyra who adored and loved her momma and daddy.

As it came towards the end of the shift, Mac was glad to be leaving work, Jo noticed that Mac had already locked up his office and had left before the rest of the team and she voiced this to the rest of the team and they all shared her concerns about their boss and just hoped he was ok, in actual fact, Mac was so excited about seeing his family as they had a pent-loft apartment in the West Villiage and it was the perfect family home for Mac and Maddie to raise their daughter, they were close and loved each other so much that Mac would throw his life down to save them by any means that came his way, on or off the case.

Mac walked into their pent-loft and saw Maddie bottle-feeding Kyra and it made him smile to see his beautiful wife and daughter together and he went over to them and kissed Maddie passionately, then placed a kiss on Kyra's forehead as she cooed softly at her daddy, she was happy to see him, she was so happy that her daddy was home and she reached out to him for a cuddle, Mac took his jacket off first and then took his baby girl into his arms, as she then cuddled into his neck in her own way of feeling close to her daddy.

Mac was happy to be wth his family, and he cuddled his daughter close to him as she cooed softly as she had her dummy in her mouth at the same time, Mac loved being a dad to Kyra, it was a dream come true for him and he was glad that Maddie had agreed to keep her, they loved being together and raising their daughter together in a happy home filled with love and happiness together as a family.

Everything Mac had with Maddie was perfect and he loved just how peaceful it all was for them both and also for their baby daughter who favored her father with his features, but she had her momma's smile which made Mac's heart melt everytime and he was so lucky to have all this with Maddie, he knew that Claire would be happy for him and he had known this and he felt lucky to have his little family, Mac was a happy person more so with Maddie and baby Kyra.

Keeping his family a secret from his team was the best in the long run for Mac, knowing just how much they meant to him was hard to explain but deep down in his heart, Mac knew just how lucky he was to have Maddie as his wife and mother of his daughter, all that Mac had was right in front of him and he knew that this was where he is meant to be, with his wife and daughter, he hoped that they would have another baby when the time was right, but for now he was embracing being a dad to Kyra who was the apple of his eye.

Maddie knew how much Mac meant to her, she was really lucky to have Mac in her life and how much he loved her was always amazing and it gave her a soft warm fluffy feeling that he truly loved her and that they were so close and in love, Maddie had always wondered what it would be like to have a true love and now she had found it in Mac Taylor, her husband and the father of her baby daughter Kyra.

Maddie loved being involved with Mac and she was glad to be his wife and she loved waking up next to him every morning and seeing how content he was in their bed, beside her and it made her love him so much more and she always stayed close to him at night as she loved being close to him and knowing that he held her close to him, she was everything to him along with their first born daughter together, she loved how special Mac was to her and she knew just how much she loved him.

Mac watched her sleep at night when they were in bed together and Mac knew how much she meant to him along with their young daughter and Mac just hoped that they would have another baby at a later date, he told her this and she tells him that they should after Kyra is a year old but they can still have fun, Mac knew just how lucky he was to have Maddie in his life, he loved holding her close at night, he always held her close into him, she knew that she loved him holding her close at night time and other times when they had time on their own once their little girl was in her crib.

Mac decided to snuggle in close to her, he placed his hand on her waist as he cuddled in close knowing that he wanted to be close to her, he loved her so much and he knew just how lucky he was to have Maddie and to love her in the way that he did and knew how how much she meant to him and he placed a soft gentle kiss on her neck as he knew that he needed her and knew that she was his world and so was their baby daughter too.

Mac was scared that he might lose them and even Maddie told him that she would never leave him and she told him that she would always be with him, he looked to her and kissed her softly, when Maddie placed her hand on his cheek as they shared a soft loving kiss as Mac held her close to him as he wrapped both arms around her, he loved her so much and he was glad that he fell in love with her so much.

Maddie then decided to snuggle in close to him as Mac wrapped their soft duvet around them for warmth and heat, Mac had the following day off so he could spend more personal time with his wife and daughter, he was very lucky to know that Maddie loved him just as much as he loved her and knew how happy they were together and that he had the love of his life by his side and always would for the rest of his life as a family.

Mac woke up the next morning after he heard baby Kyra crying and he decided to let Maddie sleep while he tended to their daughter in her room, it made Mac feel so proud to be a father to his little girl and this was everything to him and knew how much being a dad meant to him, Maddie had also known this too, right since the day their daughter arrived into their lives and made it more complete, Mac was truly happy with Maddie, he was so blessed with his life right now.

Will a attack convince Mac to confess?


End file.
